You Can't Hide Your Feelings Forever
by Grim Angel's Heart
Summary: Fran has a thick mask but he can't hide his feelings for Belphegor much longer. FranXBel a lil BelXMam mentioned. Please tell me what you think of it. Lemon goodness
1. Trying to Hide

Fran clenched his fist trying to hate Belphegor for making him out to be an idiot again; he was sick of this stupid frog hat. He wanted to hate his sempai, but he couldn't. He liked…..no he loved Belphegor. He couldn't hide it much longer. He was jealous of Mammon, because Bel always seemed to talk about him. He hated Squalo for putting them together. He was getting sick of Bel's "Prince" act, but he found it sexy as hell. He tried to hide everything. But he like Bel's sexy, sweet smile and his signature laugh. He found himself staring at him quiet often. Thank God Bel never noticed at the time. Fran was grateful for that at least.

Fran flopped on to the bed; throwing off the frog hat. He didn't mind the fact he and Bel shared a room. He loved it. Even though it was rather he got to see Bel's body. Other that the birthmark his body was unblemished; which was quiet surprising. Fran figured he'd have a few scars from his brutal fighting.

Belphegor stepped into the room.

"What, Fallen Prince?" Fran tried to sound cold, but it would only work so well and it didn't take a genesis to see through Fran's mask. Especially if they're name was Bel.

"I'm not a Fallen Prince." Bel sliced his face with a knife. Fran only mumbled something he couldn't hear.

Fran held a hand to his face letting the blood run through his fingers. He loved Bel, but hated the way he acted. He couldn't help but think he was a brat.

Bel on the other hand felt his lust raise. He figured it was his lust for blood as always, it was just that the blood running through Fran's fingers called to him like a drug. Not even thinking he stepped closer to Fran, moving the hand from his face. He licked the blood off his hand.

Fran's face blushed slightly red. This had to be a prank or a dream something in that category.

"Wh-what the hell Bel-sempai!?" Fran pulled his hand from Bel's grasp.

"I though you liked it, Ushishishi." Bel smiled madly. He knew Fran enjoyed that. He knew Fran looked at him hungry for more of him…almost like Mammon did. He missed that feeling of being loved. He was insane, but everyone needed love.

Belphegor pinned Fran underneath him, on the bed. Fran didn't struggle against Bel this was were he wanted to be. Fran leaned up slightly against Bel. There bodies rubbing against each other. Fran felt a small blush spared across his face.

"You look cute when you blush, Froggy." Bel laughed. Fran's blushed deepened. Bel push his lips onto Fran's. The surprise caused Fran's lips to part; letting Bel take the advantage. Bel's tongue explored Fran's mouth. Bel was dying for more of him.

Fran tried to take advantage for Bel's kiss pushing Bel's tongue back with his own. Bel didn't let him. He was the Prince after all. Both felt there pants getting tighter. They wanted each other. At least Fran wouldn't have to hide his feelings anymore. He loved Bel. He wanted Bel. Now, He _had _him.

Bel made quick work for the buttons on Fran's uniform; then threw it be hide him he didn't care where it ended up. Fran slid Belphegor's jacket off him. By this time Fran was haft naked and the last thing Bel was about to do was play nice and be gentle. He pinched one of Fran's nipple to the point blood spattered on his hand and shirt. Fran let out a haft moan haft scream he'd been holding back for some time now. Fran snatched Bel's stripped shirt over his head.

"Your so impatient, Froggy." Bel laughed nibbling and suck fiercely at his neck. After moan escaped Fran's lips.

"B-bel-sempai! P-please st-stop torching me." Fran panted. Bel only laughed at his plea and continued.

"You know you're loving every bit of this." Bel bit into his nipple hard earning a scream from Fran. Fran snatched at the blonde's belt pulling it open, and unbuttoning Bel's pants. They continued till they heard a loud Voiiiii followed by Shut the hell up stupid brats.

"Stupid Squalo." Fran mumbled. Bel pulled him into another kiss.

"We'll continue soon, Fran." He laid next to him holding Fran close.

Fran almost didn't notice he said his actual name from the first time.


	2. Giving In

Fran awoke with a bright light shining through the curtins. He sat up slowly covering his eyes fronm the blinding light. Why did it have to be moring already? Bel groaned lightly in his sleep turning over. Fran blush remembering the last night's events. He felt his face turning even redder. Had that really happened? Well all that facts where there, but his logical mind wouldn't believe. He face returned to its narutal pale color. But there was Belphegor shallow breathing half naked maybe more... Fran turned back to red thinking about his dirty thoughts.  
Then he noticed Bel's hair had fallen out of his face. Now, he might have a chance to finally see his eyes. Fran couldn't help but be curious. He slowly crawled on top of Belphegor.

"Thinking dirty already, my froggy?" Belphegor said sleepy opening his eyes. They where the palest, icy blue. Fran didn't even hear what Bel really said. He was lost in those beautiful eyes. Looking deep into his eyes they almost seemed sad but loyal and kind. They seem to fit the young prince's personaity but at the same thing they didn't at all. Bel covered his eyes with his hair returning it to it's normal look. He flipped back on top Fran pinning him down. "That was a cheating, froggy." He interuped himself with that sexy laugh of his.

"If the prince wants you to see his eyes. He'll show them to you." He smiled widely.

"Sorry..." Fran said hazely. He felt almost if he was still lost it the other prince's eyes.

"Now what should the Prince do with his, froggy for cheating?" Another laugh was added. Bel bit at Fran's neck teastingly, but harash at the same time. Fran knew he wasn;t going to hold back like the night before. Bel slid the clothes off Fran, he'd been so rudely, interuped doing last night. Squalo was going to get it later. Fran moaned liting his head back as Belphegor pushed his hips into Frans.

"You better not holg back, my frog, I disever to hear your voice, after all I'm a prince." Belphegor said biting Frans bottom lip. Fran couldn't stand when he talked so highly of himself. He though it was insanily sexy though. Belphegor push all his weight into Fran's hips, getting a light scream in return from Fran. Fran was going insane. He wanted Bel so bad he'd had enough of foreplay. Bel began to remove the rest of his own clothing.

"Bel~chan! Fran~kun!" Lussuria opened the door. Fran turned fire red all over, being seen like this by the fag of the Varia. He was compelety naked. And then there was the fact he'd never called Fran 'Fran~kun' before.  
Fran looked a Bel. Fran never seen Prince the Ripper get so mad in his whole life. Bel turned his head to Lussuria ready to kill him. Fran though Bel was going to rip Lussuria's head off. "Ohhhh sorry! I'm interuping aren't I?" He didn't looked surpised or anything...at all that scared Fran a bit. But then the Varia was a scary place.

"I though I locked that fucking door." Bel said evily. "Get. The. Hell. Out." Lussuria looked at Bel disappointed.

"I was just coming to let you Breakfast was ready."

"And if you ever call MY froggy 'Fran~kun' again I'll murder you were you stand." Bel hissed.

"Alright, alright Bel~chan I won't. Now you better come down for breakfast!" Lussuria walked away.

"SHUT THE DOOR!" Belphgor screamed, but Lussuria most not have heard him, or just ignored him rather. Bel got up and when to shut the door "IF ANYONE OF YOU BITCHES INTERUPS ME AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU." Bel yelled, slamed the door, and locked it. "I'm so sorry, Fran." Wait did he just apoloized? Fran's heart started to pound. he didn't know why he felt this warm hearing his name and apology from Bel.

"It's okay Bel-sempai. We better get breakfast." Fran reached for his clothes. Maybe this would be a better, less abusive road...Maybe he truly loved Belphegor, Prince the Ripper. Fran smiled. Maybe he did...No He truly, compelely loved this gorey blue eyed prince.


End file.
